


Wait For It

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct





	Wait For It

It’d been a bad fucking idea to start with, and he’d expected Ethan’s mom to be a bitch, but not this bad.  Lucky he hadn’t gotten thrown out before dessert with the looks she’d given him all night.  He’d thought about feeling Ethan up under the table just to make him blush, but she made them sit across the table from each other so they couldn’t touch.  Ethan blushed enough as it was anyway.

But his room was exactly how Sacha had expected it, neat and tidy with little dinosaurs lined up across the desk.  Sacha flipped through some of Ethan’s comics to avoid thinking about how bad he wanted to mess up the neatly made bed and throw Ethan down on it.  But he wasn’t going to fuck things up with Ethan the way he had with Aleks.

Ethan fidgeted, nervous and so fucking cute Sacha couldn’t stand it, even if Ethan’s mother hated him.  “Just be grateful she didn't throw you out of the house,” Ethan said, “because that's what she did with the last—"

"The last what?" Sacha snapped, dropping the comic.  Aleks had said Ethan would either be a slut or a virgin and nothing in between; Sacha had written him off as catty and jealous.  "Your last boyfriend? Thought you'd never had a fucking boyfriend.”  He wasn’t about to get dragged into another fucking mess of chasing off exes like he had with Aleks, not even for Ethan, not after watching Aleks get used and run back for more.

Ethan flushed and cringed back, his eyes big.  “I haven’t, I—I’ve never done this before. Not with anyone."

Sacha took a breath, relaxing, sliding over on the mattress to Ethan.  “Don’t look so scared, baby, I was only asking."  Ethan swallowed hard, watching him, looking as nervous as Sacha felt.  Aleks was just a catty bitch, that was all, still trying to fuck with Sacha’s head because they weren’t fucking anymore.  Ethan blushed too much to lie like that anyway, his skin flushing pink as Sacha put a hand on his thigh and brushed his lips against the little blond’s cheek.

"You been kissed before?" Sacha murmured, catching Ethan’s ear in his mouth, needing to distract him from what a fucking asshole Sacha had been.  Needing to know what else Ethan had never done before.

Ethan shook his head.

"Why not?" Sacha pressed. "Nice, pretty boy like you . . . You could have had plenty of boyfriends by now.“  Ethan could have had anyone, Sacha had seen the looks Ethan got in the halls, but maybe everyone really was too afraid of his mother to make a move.  Sacha didn’t give a fuck, though, not with his hand pressed to Ethan’s shivering thigh and a blush creeping up Ethan’s neck as Sacha’s lips trailed down.

Ethan wanted it, and Sacha wanted him so fucking badly, no trace of Aleks’ fake little moans that he’d learned to get off someone else.  Not with the way Ethan sat there frozen, taking shallow breaths, making Sacha wonder how he would sound when he finally did moan.  “I—I guess there was never anyone I could trust,” Ethan managed finally.  “No one I liked enough,” Ethan said, but here he was, letting Sacha brush back his pale hair and kiss the thready pulse below his ear.

Fuck, he was just too fucking perfect.

"Heh." Sacha sat back to let Ethan catch his breath; didn’t want the little virgin to faint and give his mother a reason to flip her shit.  “Do you like me enough?" Sacha asked, trying not to sound too interested in the answer.  He watched Ethan, watched him take shaky little breaths.  Watched him and wanted him worse than he’d wanted anyone, even Aleks.

“I think so,” Ethan said, and Sacha had to find something else to do with his hands so he wouldn’t just grin like an idiot or start tearing Ethan’s clothes off him, because he was going to do things right this time.


End file.
